What am I Doing Here!
by Book Wolf
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh gang is switched with the characters from Soul Caliber.Yami has no shirt! Profiles up!
1. And it Begins

What am I Doing Here?

Written by: Ookami no Anubis and Dark Faerie

Rated Pg-13 for language and fight scenes

Summary: Yugi and his friends head to Ryo's house for a game of SoulCaliber. They get switched with the SoulCaliber characters and insanity occurs.

AN: Hello! Ookami at the keys and ready to roll. This is not only my first Yu-Gi-Oh/Soul Caliber fic, but also my first humor fic. This is also Dark Faerie's first fic, so go easy on us. We're trying. Uh, I can't think of anything else to type, so on to the fic!

-----------------

Yugi, Jounichi, and Honda were waiting for class to start.

"Where is that damn teacher? It's already been ten fricking minutes," Honda said looking ticked off.

"It figures. The one day we're supposed to do something cool, the damn teacher decides to try magic and pulls a fricking disappearing act," Jou said.

Ryo walked over to them. "Hey guys."

"Yo, Ryo. What's up?" Jou asked.

"I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to come to my place after school. I just got a new video game," Ryo told them.

"Cool, what is it?" Honda asked.

"It's called Soul Caliber 2," Ryo replied.

"All right! I heard that's a really great game. You can count me in!" replied Yugi enthusiastically.

"Me too," Jou said.

"Hey man. Don't forget about me," Honda said.

Ryo smiled, "Great, after school then."

"Everyone in their seats!" shouted the teacher as he walked into the room.

After school Yugi, Honda, Jou, and Tea were found ringing Ryo's doorbell. Just a few seconds later, Ryo's head appeared in the door.

"Hi guys, come in."

"Hi Ryo. I brought Tea along, I hope you don't mind." Yugi told him.

"Hi, Tea. I don't mind at all. The more, the merrier, I always say. Take a seat while I set up the game and get out the controllers." Ryo told them as he started hooking up wires to his TV and put in the controllers.

The four plopped on the couch as Ryo got up and held out two controllers.

"I apologize. I only have two controllers so we will have to take turns."

A small argument broke out, before it was decided that Yugi and Ryo would play first. But then they noticed that the game had frozen on the starting scenes.

"Hey Ryo, why won't it work?" Jou asked as he stared at the frozen screen.

"I don't know. It shouldn't be doing this. I just bought it yesterday," Ryo sighed as he reached to restart the game when a strange light filled the screen. "Now what?" Ryo asked with frustration as the game wouldn't restart.

A flash of white consumed the five teens.

AN: Yeah, I know. It gets funnier later, I promise. So R&R!


	2. What the Hell am I Wearing!

What am I doing Here!

By: Ookami no Anubis and Dark Faerie

AN: We got a total of no reviews. (sniffle) But we shall persevere! The funny comes in now.

Disclaimer: We don't own anything that someone else thought up.

---------

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?" Ryo asked aloud as he rubbed his throbbing head got a good look at his new surroundings. He heard some other groans and looked in the direction they came from groggily. They were his friends, but... what were they wearing! "What the... You guys look like Soul Caliber characters!" he exclaimed as he got a good look at what they were wearing.

"Damn Ryo, could you be any louder? Ugh, my head is killing me," Honda said with a groan. He shot a glance at the others. "What the hell are you wearing?!" He looked at himself, "What the hell am **I** wearing?!" He looked towards Yugi and... his clone! "Who cloned Yugi?!"

Three of the teens blinked their eyes as they sat up and noticed the extra Yugi. "Yami! Wake up! You have your own body!" Yugi shouted as he shook Yami into consciousness.

"Huh, what?" The groggy former pharaoh said. "Are you serious?!" He shouted as he realized what Yugi had been saying. He jumped into full consciousness and starting jumping and dancing around the are to the tune of "I've got a body, I'VE GOT A BODY!" This continued on for a while until he noticed his clothing. "Sweet Ra, I'm half-naked!" He covered his exposed chest. "Don't look at me! I'm not decent!

"You know, you would have worn a lot less in Egypt," Yugi commented as he watched his yami's actions.

"I know, but I don't have the memories so I don't care! I'm not decent!" Yami retorted with a glare at his hikari. Tea began to drool.

Jou snickered, "Yug', man, you look stupid." Yugi wore a green tunic, white leggings and shirt, along with brown boots and a weird hat.

"Oh yeah?" Yugi retorted, "Look at yourself!"

Jou looked at himself, "What the..." He was waring a half-orange, half-white shirt that only covered his upper chest. His pants were white and he had some kind of armor around his waist. "I look like a gay martial artist," he whined. Everyone could barely contain their laughter, but Honda burst out first and caught Jou's wrath. "You think this is funny? Huh? Huh? Well look at yourself!"

Poor Honda was stuck with a white and gold vest that showed his chest along with white pants and a purple sash and boots. "Dammit, why me? Why purple? I hate my fricking life," Honda said as he walked off, muttering about how someone had it out for him.

"So, how do I look?" Tea asked.

"Like an idiot," Jou replied bluntly.

"It can't be all that bad," she said, as she looked herself over. White and purple dominated the Chinese style top and pants. White part sleeves covered part of her upper arms and the entirety of her lower arms. She wore purple Chinese shoes and a tiara in her hair. "Hmm, not bad," she said as she walked off.

Yugi stared after Tea. "Yugi, Yugi, hello, earth to Yugi!" Yami shouted.

"Huh, what? Oh, hi Yami. I still think that outfit looks weird," Yugi told him.

"You don't say," Yami said moodily as he shifted self-consciously Yami wore brown pants and boots. The only thing covering his torso was a short sleeved, long coat that was open in the front.

"Hmm, you know, all of these outfits are on characters from Soul Caliber. Yugi is Link, Yami is Kilik, Honda is Maxi, Jou is Yunsung, and Tea is Xianghua. It appears that I am Nightmare," said Ryo. Silver armor covered his bare chest and green pants. Long metal greives encased his legs.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" asked Yugi as he regarded the armor.

"Yes, and it's heavy. Not to mention this chaffes like hell," Ryo replied sullenly as he rolled his shoulders. "I hate this. First Bakura, now this? I'm having the week from hell. But, never mind. I wonder what this is about. Maybe-"

"Hey! Look at what I found!" Jou shouted. They headed for him, each wondering what the heck had him so excited. "Look guys!" he said, pointing at what was at his feet. "Weapons!"

"Jou, you're starting to sound like Bakura, Ryo told him as he regarded the weapons.

"I resent that!" Jou said loudly (as usual). Ryo ignored him.

"Well, who do these belong to?" Tea asked.

"Us," Ryo replied shortly.

"Who gets what, or does it matter?" Honda asked as he reached for a long rod.

"It appears we are the characters, so we get the character's weapons. Honda, take the nunchaks; Yami, the rod is yours: Jou the long sword with the broad tip is yours: Tea, take the thin sword; and Yugi gets the rest: except for the sword with the eye," Ryo said as he lifted his sword.

Everyone grabbed their weapons, well, except Tea. "Do I have to? I hate weapons, weapons are wrong. Everyone should be friends," she said as she frowned at the sword.

"Shut up and pick up the damned sword!" Ryo snapped at her. Tea yelped and rushed to obey. The boys stared at him, wondering if Bakura had taken control, but no, it was just Ryo. And that was what was so strange about it.

"Man, Ryo. What's with the attitude?" Jou asked as he stared at the white-haired boy.

Ryo ignored him and walked off. Yugi and Yami exchanged glances before running after their friend. They caught up with him as he stared off into the horizon a distance away from the others. "Ryo, are you feeling okay? Is something wrong?" Yugi asked with concern lacing his voice.

"Nothing! I'm fine! Just leave me the hell alone!" Ryo yelled as he ran off to somewhere more private.

Yugi and Yami were left to wonder what was wrong with their friend.

------------

An: I know Ryo is OOC, but it figures in later. So please R&R!


	3. Where the Hell are we Now!

What am I doing Here!

Chapter Three: Where the Hell are we Now?

Disclaimer: No! I don't want to! Evil lawyers : You must... Ookami: I don't own anything... Aw man they did it again!

An: Yay! We got reviews! Happy day! I wasn't planning on typing today, but my reviewers want it, so it shall be! Review responses at the bottom! All of the dialogue was written by Dark Faerie and credit for the he-she part belongs to a friend. It is based off of an argument we had in PE one day. Don't worry, you'll see what I mean. On to the fic!

--------

"Como, hey what the-" Kilik said as he suddenly appeared in a strange- whatever it was. "Where on earth am I?"

A girl walked into him. "Huh?... Kilik, what are you doing here?" She asked as she recognized him.

"That's what I'd like to know. What about you?" He asked as he looked around.

She sighed. "Ditto. So what do you propose we do now?"

He shrugged, "Guess we start walking."

"Kay. Not like we have anything better to do." She said as both started wandering around. "So how did you get here?" She asked after they had walked for a few minutes in silence.

Kilik shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that one minute, I'm against some samurai that wouldn't let me pass through the gate. Next minute, I'm here. What were you doing before you were transported here?" he asked.

"Me? Oh, I was just walking towards Mizar, and now I'm here," she replied with a shrug that mimicked Kilik's.

Kilik either didn't notice or didn't care. "Mizar, huh? I left that place two months ago. Before I ended up here, I was in Antares," he replied as he soaked in the surroundings.

Xianghua shot him an envious look, "Ugh, the reason why I'm so behind is because..." She was cut off as someone appeared right in front of her. He was in the middle of a kick when he was transported, so he ended up kicking the nearby brick wall. And kicking a brick wall hurts.

"**_Ooooowwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the fuck?!"_** he yelled as his foot impacted into the rather unyielding brick.

Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp

Seto and Mokuba were dealing with a problem caused by yet another idiot when a shout was heard. "Ooooowwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the fuck?!" Kaiba's hands snapped over his brother's ears. "Mokuba, you are **never** to use that language or you will be grounded for a month, understand?" the elder Kaiba told him. Mokuba nodded. Kaiba proceeded to use some language that Mokuba would get grounded for a year if he used.

And Now Back to Your Regularly Scheduled Fic!

Xianghua ran over to the strange man who was nursing his injured leg. "What happened?" she asked.

He tried to stand and grimaced as he gained his balance and stood. He brushed his clothes off. "I was fighting some barely clothed bitch and I was about to kick the living crap out of her, too. All of a sudden, I find myself kicking a brick wall. Really hard. **Ouch!**" The other two stared at him for a moment. He was a strange one with a lot of bad language.

Kilik shook off his amazement quickly. "That sounds a lot like what happened to me. Except for the whole kicking-the-wall part." He told the stranger.

The newcomer looked around, obviously trying to recognize something, but he shook his head after a few seconds. "I'm guessing you are as lost as I am?" He asked.

"Let's see, if by lost, you mean having no idea where you are, why you're here, or how on earth you got here, then yeah, consider us lost. By the way, my name's Xianghua; this is Kilik." She told him without missing a beat.

He was quiet for a moment before replying, "Yunsung. So... what now?" he asked as he gazed around, lost both mentally and physically.

"Should we keep walking?" Kilik asked.

"Whatever," Xianghua and Yunsung said at the same time. "Jinx! You owe me a drink!" Xianghua shouted as she clapped at her good fortune.

"D'oh!" Yunsung shouted at his misfortune. (AN: Homer Simpson alert!) But as the three are about to turn around and walk, they hear a small explosion that was capable of shaking the ground. Being the warriors that they are, Xianghua, Kilik, and Yunsung ran towards the sound of the explosion.

"So tell me. Does this happen to you often?" Kilik asked as looked around for the source of the explosion.

Yunsung shrugged as he glanced around nervously. "Not this exact scenario, but sure. I **live** for this kind of excitement. Story of my life."

"Mine too," Kilik replied.

"Me three!" Xianghua added happily.

As they reached their destination at the far end of the alley, they saw a boyish-looking figure who had his back turned to them. He was garbed in mostly green and white, except for his brown gloves with the fingers cut out of them. His boots were brown as well. He was wearing a strange, droopy green hat and...

"Are those his **ears** sticking out so far?" Xianghua whispered to the boys as they stared at the strange person.

"I think so... Yeah, 'cause those blue things must be his earrings," Kilik replied, not moving his eyes from the boy. Yunsung snickered. Both Xianghua and Kilik tore their eyes away from the boy to stare at Yunsung.

"What?" Yunsung asked after the staring had gone on for more than a few seconds.

"What's so funny?" Xianghua asked him.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that he's a he-she!" Yunsung declared with a laugh.

"He is not a he-she! And keep quiet, he'll hear you!" Xianghua said as she jumped to the stranger's defense.

"Well, he didn't! He hasn't turned his back at all! And what are we trying to do? Jump him?!" Yunsung asked accusingly. Which was true. The young boy hadn't acknowledged their presence at all! He was just standing there. Though, for some reason, he seemed nervous. His body was shaking like crazy!

"OK, I'll just go talk to the guy. See if he knows anything about what happened. He's not dressed like all the people that we've seen in this world. Maybe, the same thing happened to him as it did to us!" She said.

"You're right. He just might be able to give us a clue" Kilik agreed.

"Ok then, I'll give it a try!" She said while blushing. So Xianghua went to ask the young man some questions that might shed some light on the situation. "Um, excuse me, I don't mean to bother you, but..." she started out saying.

To Xianghua's surprise, when she tapped his shoulder, he jumped up and screamed in horror! **_"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" _**He ran back and drew out a medium sized sword with a strange marking on it, as well as a large shield, which also had odd markings on it which the young Chinese woman had never seen before in all her days of being in the military.

"Whoa! I didn't mean to scare you! I just wanted to ask you some questions!" she told him as she tried to calm him down. When the attacker was able to get a good look at the woman, he stopped, let out a sigh of relief, and lowered his weapons. "Whew! So you're a warrior too, huh?" she said and relaxed. But the blond-haired, blue-eyed young warrior said nothing. Only tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. Which only made Xianghua more frustrated. So she waved her hand to see if he was still awake. "Hello, is anybody home? I asked you a questioned!"

After she said all that, all he did was blink twice. After that.... "Eeaaa?" When he said... whatever that was, Xianghua's only response was to blink twice bewilderedly!

"Great." mutter "Do... You... Speak... English?" She asked slowly.

All he said was "Xwatvei?"

She sighed, "I'll take that as a no,"

Yunsung piped up, "Well? What's going on?" Xianghua hadn't noticed them come up.

"He can't speak English. Just some strange tongue-y language," she replied.

"Aww man! You've go to be kidding!" Yunsung said.

"Listen, I kid about a lot of stuff. But I don't kid about stuff like this." She snapped back.

Kilik laughed, "Ha ha! Yes you do!"

"Look, the point is I'm not kidding **this time!**" she fumed.

"Damn it! We're lost, tired, and now we've got this freaky, tongue-talking he-she on our backs!" Yunsung yelled.

"He's not a he-she! And he's not freaky either!" Xianghua retorted as she put her hands on the boy's shoulders. A blush appeared on his face.

Yunsung kept up his momentum, "Yes he is! Just look at him! He has long freaky ears with earrings in them, and, I mean come on, look at his face and tell me the blush, guy's not a he-she! That is, if that is even a guy!" After his rant, Yunsung and Xianghua argued about the he-she thing for about five minutes. Kilik sweatdropped as he watched them go on and on and on... The boy just raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell was going on.

Xianghua finally stopped the argument. "Look, we should at least introduce ourselves. I think he may need someone to guide him while he has this...um...disability."

Kilik nodded before stopping suddenly, "Good idea. One problem- how are we going to **guide** him anywhere if we can't even understand each other?" He was right, that would be a problem.

"Well, we can at least try, right?" She replied without a moment's hesitation.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this!?" Yunsung asked, angry at being left out.

Xianghua hit upon a solution rapidly. "...... Okay, all in favor of taking this guy with us while we walk around and try to figure this out, raise your hand!" Kilik and Xianghua raised their hands.

"Dammit!" Yunsung said with some mutters that the others couldn't hear.

"All right then... sigh ... Greetings, I am Xianghua. This is Kilik and Yusung,"she said as she to him. The boy still didn't get it. Xianghua then tried pointing to each as she said their name, ".... Xianghua.... Kilik.... Yunsung." This got a reaction.

The boy pointed to each as he said their name. "...Xianghua... Kilik...Yunsung!" Then he pointed to himself, "Link!"

"Link? Is that your name? Ha ha! Well then now that we've all been acquainted, lets get started with this little journey!" Xianghua stated happily.

"Yeah! I mean, we're all here already, we may as well see what this strange place has to offer!" Kilik said, catching Xianghua's enthusiasm. With that Xianghua took Link's hand and the four warriors started a new journey, not knowing their destination or their purpose in that place.

------

Review Responses:

Chibi Blue Angel: Faerie and I are happy you liked it. We were worried we didn't do him right, so you made both of us feel a lot more secure in that. Hope you liked it and here's a cookie!

hAd0wCat: You'll find out why Ryo is acting so strange a little later. The part about Yami is Faerie's favorite in the entire story. Glad you liked and here's a cookie!

AN: Well, how was it? Not much to say, so read and review!


	4. Yugi vs Michael Jackson

**What am I Doing Here?!**

Disclaimer: We don't own Soul Calibur or Yu-gi-oh! But we have several **male **characters that we wouldn't mind owning.

AN: The fourth chapter is here! (Finally!) Sorry it took so long, but we ran out of ideas for this chapter. Writer's block sucks. My hatred for it is infinite, but since it is intangible, I will take it all out on Yunsung. Oh Yunsung, I need to have a word with you.

Yunsung: Aw shit! runs like hell out of the room with Ookami following with a sword

Ookami: Come back here, you coward! I need to harm you until they will never let you out of the hospital again!

Darkfaerie: Uhhh… On to the fic before I get hurt!

-----

"Now that we're here, we should practice with our weapons, huh?" Jou said stupidly. (An: Jou is an idiot! Well, not all the time, but I just hate him today, so deal with it!)

So, with that, everyone went into one corner or another to take a test drive with their weapons. Tea, Honda, and Jou decided to practice together in the far right corner. Ryo was swinging his SUV of a sword around in the center of the area. No one wanted to get within five feet of him right now, not to mention the twelve feet necessary to keep your head securely attached around the sword, so he had to practice alone. Yugi and Yami tried out their new arsenals on the left.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Yami said as he spun the rod experimentally, but he nearly hit himself and Yugi on the head.

Yugi ducked, "Hm? Why's that?" Sadly, Yugi could not dodge when Yami brought the staff back to himself and landed on his butt.

Yami smiled sheepishly at his glaring hikari. "Because… this is a fighting video game, am I right?"

Yugi got up and then 'accidentally' hit Yami in the head with his shield. "Yeah, so what's your point?"

Yami rubbed his sore head and gave Yugi a glare of his own. "My point is that we must have been sent to this place for a reason. As you already know, we've each been given our character's weapons."

"Yeah, I know." Yugi stared at his current attire. "Along with the fact that we've been given their costume."

After that being said, Yami took another good look at his outfit and groaned. "How does a guy dress like this?…And with the intention of going into battle?…" He sighed. "This has got to be the most embarrassing day of my 5,000 year-old life!…I think."

Yugi sweatdropped. "You think?!"

Yami crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "Hey, I lost my memory! I could be wrong. Then again, I don't think I want to know about that."

"Aw, come on! It can't be that bad!" Yugi laughed.

"Are you kidding! I was probably wearing a skirt half the time!" Yami shouted.

Yugi broke into laughter. "A skirt! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yugi started rolling around on the ground, clutching his sides.

Yami looked ready to explode. He took a deep breath and then sighed and folded his arms over his chest. "Can we focus now?"

Yugi stopped laughing, and grumbled while folding his arms over his chest and sighing. "Fine. Go on."

"Anyway, if my theory is correct, we're going to have to fight our way out of here to get back home!" Yami declared. He obviously had decided to completely forget the previous sentences.

He shook his head. "Wait, I'm sorry, I thought you said that we'd all have to fight to get out of here."

"I did." Yami said calmly.

Yugi eyes got even bigger (if that was even possible). "…What?! Aah! You know me, Yami! I can't fight my way out of a paper bag, let alone to save my life!"

"Calm down, Yugi! Everything will be just fine! Besides, have you taken a look at your arsenal? You've got …a sword,… a shield,… a bow and some arrows,… a boomerang,… and some bombs. I think you should be fine." Yami told the boy in an effort to calm him.

It didn't help much. "That doesn't help me much." The boy sighed.

"Look, you can do this. We can do this. Together." Yami tried as a last ditch effort.

Yugi sighed and than brightened. "Y'know, maybe you're right. Yeah, we can do this!" And so the two exchanged a smile of agreement, acknowledging each other of their newfound confidence.

But, after the exchange, another bright flash of light came flooding into the room, engulfing everyone inside.

---

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi screamed as he fell. He landed on his rear with a thump. "Ow!" Yugi said as he lamented over his pain.

After the fall (and crash landing) Yugi took a look at his new surroundings. It was clear that he wasn't in the room he was in previously.

The room was a place of grey brick walls, waterfalls, and several exits and entrances. The floor was made of gold and silver metal in the shape of a spider web. Nothing surrounded it except for a bottomless pit.

Yugi started trembling with nervousness. This would be an all or nothing battle. Either he won and … something would happen, he didn't really **know** what.

But if he lost, well he didn't know what would happen after that either, but he knew it couldn't be good

And not only was he concerned for his sake, but he was worried about the safety of the friends that he was separated from. Jou and Honda would be just fine. But Ryo and Tea? He didn't even want to **think** about how they would fare. Yugi had no idea as to whether or not Yami would be able to survive. He knew that the pharaoh was strong at heart, but the only thing that he's seen him fight with is a deck of cards. With Yami, no predictions were reliable.

But during the five minutes that he stood there waiting, he hadn't seen anyone else. Just him and his lonesome. With this, he began to think that he had nothing to worry about anymore.

Unfortunately, this was not the case.

When he began to turn around and leave, in hopes of finding someone who could help him figure some of this out, he saw something roll down the hall, and it was coming directly towards him and the apparent arena.

The something turned out to be a someone, and it wasn't exactly a pretty sight either.

The guy had grey skin and no hair to speak of. He was wearing bandages over a see-through purple cloth. He was wearing some gold over his neck and his you-can-guess-where. He had what looked like tattoos. He was a…

"Freak!" Yugi shouted at the nut-job. After all, only a nut-job looked like **that.**

The guy just hissed and waved the weapons on his hands threateningly. "Aww damn, you want to fight don't you? Look, I'm not a fighter, so just go roll off a cliff."

The guy started walking towards him. His walk was… unique. Yugi's eyes widened as he shouted, "Aw damn, I'm gonna fight Michael Jackson!" The freak Yugi had dubbed Michael Jackson just kept coming towards him. "Quit moon-walking you freak!"

The freak then stopped and then managed to run at Yugi like… well, the closest description is a freaky crab. "Ahh! Michael Jackson needs an exorcist!"

Yugi promptly ran like hell in the opposite direction. But, then Yugi ran into a slight problem, there was no more floor. He looked around and realized he was on a platform. "Aww shit! I'm gonna die!" Yugi bawled as the freak rapidly caught up. That's when Yugi decided that if he was going to die at the hands of Michael Jackson, he may as well die fighting and cracking jokes.

He started to try to remember what Jou had told him about fighting with his fists when he felt something hit his back. He felt like smacking himself in the head, he had forgotten about the weapons he had! A sword was sure a hell of a lot better than his fists! He drew it awkwardly and had a lot of trouble getting the shield on his arm.

Well, he was going to die anyway, so it didn't matter how bad he was with the weapons. The freak finally stopped acting like the girl in that movie and stood up to slash at poor little Yugi. By some strange bout of luck, he managed to catch it on his shield and scramble away so that the freak was the one facing the edge.

"Hah! Take that you moon-walking pervert!" Yugi shouted as he jumped and waved his sword, nearly taking off his own head. "Note to self: when taunting freaky Michael Jackson clones, do not wave sword around."

The freak charged at him with a sound that reminded Yugi of a pissed donkey. Yugi somehow managed to dodge the attack and started jumping around again. "Genetic mutant! What type of sicko would combine Michael Jackson, a donkey, and a pale freak?"

The freak turned and charged again. Yugi managed to dodge again and even managed to nick the guy with the sword, even though it was a fluke, like the fact that Yugi had survived this long.

The donkey-mutant couldn't stop in time and nearly went right over the edge. Yugi took the opportunity and charged full out at the hated freak-of-freaks. Yugi knocked into the bandaged freak while he was still off-balance and knocked him right off of the edge.

By yet another of the flukes that had been plaguing the fight, Yugi managed to stop himself from joining the freaky Jackson clone. Yugi peered over the edge, his eyes wide.

Then he started jumping and shouting, "Whoo! I won! Do you hear me you freak? I won, you're squashed! Oh, wait, you can't hear me because you're dead!"

Yugi continued on for a while, but I'm not going to type it. Why? 1. I'm too lazy. 2.It's pretty much the same as what he just said. And 3. It would boost up the rating (Who knew Yugi had such a foul mouth? I'm wondering why Yugi wasn't switched with Yunsung.)

While Yugi was going on, and trying unsuccessfully to boost our rating, the freak king had managed to pull himself to the edge of the platform. Yugi heard a hiss and turned to see him trying futilely to pull himself up.

"Day of the Living Freaks!" Yugi shouted as he ran over to the edge and started fumbling through his inventory in the hopes that he would find something that would finally put this zombie-Michael Jackson-donkey freak in the ground for good.

His hand found something large and round and he pulled it out. He wondered what it was, until he found a very large and clear label that said 'bomb' along with very clear instructions. The instructions were pull red tab on string and then lob as far as you can and then pray you don't get blown to little bits. But sadly, Yugi didn't know Hylian, so all he saw was gibberish.

He figured that knowing what the hell it was and how to use it didn't matter, so he pulled the little red tab he saw on the string that protruded from the object. A small fire started on the string and Yugi stared at it stupidly for a bit before he decided that it probably wasn't a good idea to find out what happened when the flame went inside the orb, so he threw it at the donkey-zombie and prayed it helped him.

The bomb exploded just as it reached the freak and it knocked the freak right back down to the bottom of the pit. Yugi didn't celebrate this time, just stared for a moment, and then went about finding what other nasty little tricks he could use on anyone who dared to oppose the supremely powerful one, although it was more like the supremely lucky one, but Yugi wouldn't realize this.

He was a teenage boy, and everyone knows how teenage boys are.

---------

An: Ookami back to talk to ya! Well, what did you think? Um, it's really late, so I'm not saying much else.

**What would you think if we moved this to the Soul Calibur section? Please tell us your opinion in your review!**

Cookies to all of the reviewers!

**Chosen Duos hAd0wCat**

Sayonara!


	5. Character profiles aka Filler Chapter!

**What am I Doing Here?!**

_Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh and/or Soul Calibur characters, no matter **how** much we wish we could own certainly male characters from both series._

**AN:** Since some of you may not know who the hell some of these people are, we give you profiles! What? We're lazy and decided to give you this while we work on the next chapter Umm… on to the fic!

------

Name: Kilik

Age: 23

Weight: 139 lbs.

Birth date: Febuary 9

Hair color/style: Brown, long

Eye color: Brown

Weapon: Rod

Weapon name: Kali-Yuga

Personality: Peaceful, nice guy, looks out for the ones he loves, has a habit of staring out into space, he'll eat anything he can get his hands on (except meat), doesn't like to bathe very much. In other words, your average, everyday bachelor.

Name: Link

Age: Between 18 and 23

Height: About 5'6"

Weight: About 120 lbs.

Birthday: Unknown

Hair color/style: Blonde, length unknown

Eye color: Blue

Weapons: Sword and shield, bow, boomerang

Weapon name: Master Sword

Personality: Friendly, a bit shy, loves to yell, hates loud noises, only knows Hylian, hates pigs (for good reason), refuses to eat fish (he was eaten by one), vegetarian (he was raised by pacifists in the woods), has a habit of sneaking into highly-guarded areas, curses his head off when pissed, likes to insult Yunsung

Name: Yunsung

Age: 18

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Birth date/style: Bright red, spiky

Eye color: Brown

Weapon: Long Chinese sword

Weapon name: White Storm

Personality: Headstrong (that can be a positive **or** negative trait, you decide), great cook, curses his head off pretty much constantly, obnoxious, rude, immature, jerk in general (AN: If you think we're bashing Yunsung, well, we pretty much are. It took us **all day** to find two traits that were semi-positive! But if you actually know about this guy, and you know of any positive traits, please let us know, and we'll see what we can do.)

Name: Xianghua

Age: 20

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 101 lbs.

Birth date: April 2

Weapon: Chinese sword

Weapon name: Not named

Personality: Perky, happy, coffee-loving, friendly, out-going. Wait, she's a cheerleader! Run away! Tea clones are taking over the world!

Name: Maxi

Age: 28

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 126 lbs.

Hair color/style: Black, slick up and back

Eye color: Brown

Weapon: Nunchaku

Weapon name: Soryuju

Personality: Just think of a gay guy, 'cause we think he's gay. We don't really want to think about it right now. shudder 

**AN:** Uhh… That's it, I guess. Not much, but hey, we try. See that pretty, purple button? Click it, type something, WE'RE GETTING LONELY OVER HERE!

Thank you and cookies to our reviewer!

Princess Maddy 

Sayonara!


End file.
